tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Cursed Daedric Armor
is a unique set of Daedric Armor. The set is superior to standard Daedric Armor in terms of both protection and weight, is considered Light Armor, and is enchanted, but does not have a helmet and a shield. The Cursed Face of Inspiration and Cursed Face of Terror complement the set. As with its default counterpart, Cursed Daedric Armor glows in the dark. This does not affect detection. Background Forging Daedric Armor under an eclipse renders the set cursed, significantly changing its properties and enchanting it with powerful but harmful effects, which can handicap the wearer. The armor is lighter and more durable, but it said that the voices and screams of the Daedra are heard louder when wearing the set, unlike the default Daedric Armor. Alternatively, those practicing Daedric Magic can obtain a cursed set via an incantation. A Daedra Heart is required, as with the forging. So far, there are very few recorded cases of cursing the armor throughout history, and the secret method remains a tale even among the Daedric cults. Smithing Cursed Daedric Armor can be upgraded using Ebony Ingots. The smith, however, must be knowledgeable about improving enchanted items. Cursed Daedric Armor Cursed Daedric Armor is a piece of Light Armor and is a part of Cursed Daedric Armor set. Acquisition The cuirass can be found in Velar Malamath's hidden chamber in Foyada Padhome, resting on the altar. Picking Cursed Daedric Armor will summon Xalxorkig, a hostile Dremora, near the cuirass. Enchantment Wearing this piece of armor grants a bonus and a curse: *'Bonus' - Fortify Health Regeneration: increased by 120%. *'Curse' - Damage Health: the maximum amount of health decreased by 20%. Additionally, Health Regeneration is increased to 200% if Cursed Face of Inspiration is worn. Smithing The cuirass can be crafted using the following components: *3x Ebony Ingots *3x Leather Strips *1x Daedra Heart Alternatively, those who come close to mastering Daedric Magic can coalesce a Daedra Heart and Ebony Armor at the cost of magicka. The cuirass can be upgraded with Ebony Ingots if the smith knows how to temper enchanted items. Cursed Daedric Gauntlets Cursed Daedric Gauntlets are a piece of Light Armor and is a part of Cursed Daedric Armor set. Acquisition The gauntlets can be found in Sunnatar region of Foyada Padhome, resting on the altar. Picking Cursed Daedric Gauntlets will summon Lyranth, a hostile Dremora, near the gauntlets. Enchantment Wearing this piece of armor grants three bonuses and a curse: *'Bonus' - Fortify One-Handed: increased by 60%. *'Bonus' - Fortify Two-Handed: increased by 60%. *'Bonus' - Fortify Archery: increased by 60%. *'Bonus '- Fortify Daedric Magic: cost less to cast. *'Curse' - Self-Damage: has a chance to reflect one-third of the damage to the wearer. Additionally, Weapon damage is increased to 100% if Cursed Face of Inspiration is worn. Smithing The gauntlets can be crafted using the following components: *1x Ebony Ingot *2x Leather Strips *1x Daedra Heart Alternatively, those who come close to mastering Daedric Magic can coalesce a Daedra Heart and Ebony Gauntlets at the cost of magicka. The cuirass can be upgraded with Ebony Ingots if the smith knows how to temper enchanted items. Cursed Daedric Boots Cursed Daedric Boots are a piece of Light Armor and is a part of Cursed Daedric Armor set. Acquisition The boots can be found in Kynd Tarnabye's hidden cove in Foyada Padhome, resting on the altar. Picking Cursed Daedric Boots will summon Faydra Shardai, a hostile Dremora, near the boots. Enchantment Wearing this piece of armor grants a bonus and a curse: *'Bonus' - Muffle: the wearer moves silently. Running and walking do not affect detection. *'Curse' - Incomplete: has a chance to damage 50% of the wearer's health if equipped when Cursed Daedric Armor is not worn. Additionally, Waterwalking is granted if Cursed Face of Inspiration is worn. Smithing The boots can be crafted using the following components: *1x Ebony Ingot *2x Leather Strips *1x Daedra Heart Alternatively, those who come close to mastering Daedric Magic can coalesce a Daedra Heart and Ebony Boots at the cost of magicka. The cuirass can be upgraded with Ebony Ingots if the smith knows how to temper enchanted items. Gallery Cursed Daedric Armor Front.jpg|Cursed Daedric Armor, with the Cursed Daedric Face of Inspiration equipped (Front) Cursed Daedric Armor Back.jpg|Cursed Daedric Armor, with the Cursed Daedric Face of Inspiration equipped (Back) Urjorahn DC.jpg|Urjorahn wearing the armor CDA Concept Art.png|Concept art of Cursed Daedric Armor seen in Encyclopedia Daedrica Trivia *The armor's design is similar to that of Daedric Armor in The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. The depictions on the pauldrons are what seems to be an eclipse symbol, a possible reference to the way the set is forged. *Velar Veleth is the only known character who created Cursed Daedric Armor. Interestingly enough, he used only a single Daedra Heart for the whole set. *The set is said to become even more valuable if purified with a solution of Void Salts. Category:Artifacts Category:Songs of Cinder Category:Armor Category:Apparel